Eventide Soliloquy
by Rosegirl18
Summary: [Oneshot] During the time when the first war has ended and everything is at peace, Athrun and Kira decide to talk about their past and emotions for the first and last time. [Implied AthrunxKira KiraxLacus]


**E v e n t i d e S o l i l o q u y

* * *

**

_By Rosegirl18

* * *

_

_We used to have so much together,_

_But the dusk is already a different shade._

_You used to always hold me gently, now _

_you only push me away._

_Your coldly cast away heart is_

_wandering aimlessly._

Kira lets the water reach his feet, the blue light falling over him.

"Kira." Athrun is beside him, side to side, feeling the gentle breeze of the island. He knows that inside, Lacus is waiting for him, singing her song to the children.

"Athrun, do you love Cagalli?" the sudden question hangs in the air, neither uncomfortably nor expectedly. Kira looks to him, watching Athrun's face harbor one expression after another.

_If you say such mischief exists, _

_it's strange to close your eyes _

_beneath the wintry sky._

"…Yeah," he finally says. "I do."

The answer doesn't seem to really answer anything, because for some reason, it doesn't seem like the real question anymore. "I…I'll take good care of Lacus…" Kira replies to the answer. He means that Athrun should not feel guilty about Siegel Clyne, and that Lacus will be safe with him, and that the four will never betray each other.

Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Athrun. The four tightly entwined group. But Kira can feel another string of attachment… another bond that no one has really acknowledged.

"We should get going soon, shouldn't we?" Athrun says. "Cagalli and Lacus must be waiting for us."

_We used to have so much together, but_

_I can't get by on just one word._

_Quickly leave, now is the time._

Kira nods. "They probably are."

They don't move from their spots. They know that something is missing.

Athrun suddenly covers his face with his left hand, sighing. "I wonder what would have happened," he says, in a muffled voice.

Kira turns to him, waiting for him to continue.

"You know, under different circumstances."

His companion finally understands, and his violet eyes soften. "It's fate, Athrun. There is nothing that stands in the way of destiny."

"And our destiny has ended up like this, huh?"

_If the moon and my fate were to pass away,_

_wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?_

_How many times did you not want to hold me? _

_My powerless words can pass the weary night._

"Yes," is the whispered reply. The two stand in silence, listening to the gentle rustle of the palm tree leaves. The calm after-twilight waters roll routinely, and for a moment, they can feel a world that is only theirs.

"I suddenly feel nostalgic," Kira states, closing his eyes. "You know how before you made Torii, you told me the impossibility of creating a flying mechanical bird, right?"

"Yeah," Athrun replies, "But there's nothing I couldn't do for my best friend."

"Back then, we really lived in our own world, didn't we?"

_We used to have so much together, but_

_how can this irregular couple _

_make it in such a place?_

They both think back, to the time when they were hardly teens, with hopeful eyes and wishful futures. When they talked about anything, laughed about nothing, and accompanied each other in everything. And then, when the sakura trees bloomed and the pink petals fell, signifying the end of their stay at the school that held all their memories.

"_You'll be coming to visit the Plants soon, right?"_

No. Whatever the promise had been, that had not happened. In a sudden turn of events, Athrun had to face Kira in battle, both going through the worst emotional turmoil in their adolescent years.

And they had fallen in love. Athrun with Cagalli, and Kira with Lacus.

"I guess, we'll have to go back." Athrun mentions again, bringing both of them back.

"Yeah," Kira forces himself to say. "We have to end this."

_We used to have so much together, but_

_when we started_

_in your mysterious, dark profile,_

_Suspended in the deepest confusion._

Athrun looks up, startled.

"What we feel, I mean," Kira continues, "To not hurt anyone."

"We'll be hurt," Athrun whispers. He leans his lips into Kira's, lightly and subtly. It's like the touch of the wind, brief and barely present. And it ends, along with their moment. It's the finale to a never-ending series of ponderings between them.

_Where is your heart? _

_Where is it floating?_

_It's as if those eyes _

_are misleading. _

But a finale is never the end. Because at the back of their minds, they will still wonder.

And deep in their hearts, they will still feel the pain.

* * *

The two girls look up as the boys come in. They smile, and put the kids to bed. This night is their solace, and they stare up at it, reminiscing about events that are same yet so different.

_If the moon and my fate were to pass away,_

_Wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?_

_How many times did you not want to hold me? _

_My powerless words can pass the weary night._

Later, Cagalli and Athrun leave, leaving Lacus and Kira alone.

"I love you," Kira says, as they get ready to sleep. Lacus is inwardly surprised at the tear that rolls silently down his cheek.

"Kira," she asks, "Are you happy?"

He smiles vaguely, and holds her hand. "Yes."

_We used to have so much together, but_

_I can't get by on just one word._

_Your passion began to flow.

* * *

_

End Note: I've always wondered what it would feel like to write like this. It's the first one shot I've done in a while… Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment! Also, I don't think I'll write a sequel for this. Broken Heart was really popular but I didn't choose to write a sequel for that. The fact is, one shots get sequels when there is still a plot to go on, but all my one shots are all done within their small capacity. Sorry


End file.
